It Was A Cool Night
by SangoandMiroku4eva
Summary: A SangoMiroku fanfic. Miroku is majorly wounded and Sango is the only one there to help him. Will Miroku take advantage of this opportunity? Or will he finally NOT ruin a romantic moment? Read to find out! Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay, this is kinda a short chapter, but I promise the chapters will get longer and a funnier as the story goes on. Anyway, on to the Disclaimer! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters (though I wish I did) and I don't have any money, so don't sue me! I've grown attached to my stuff. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: It was a Cool Night  
  
It was a cool night. The light breeze felt good against Sango's flushed face. Small beams of yellow moonlight shone faintly here and there, through the leaves on the trees that surrounded them.  
  
Sango stood back to back against Miroku, holding her Hiraikotsu, ready to attack. She squinted hard and looked all around her. Because of the lack of light, it was difficult for her to see where the youkai were. But, she managed to sense them and she could make out where they were. She gasped. They were surrounded. Hundreds of youkai were quickly closing in on them. "Miroku," Sango whispered. She didn't need to continue. The Houshi knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Right," Miroku whispered back and nodded. His hand quickly grabbed the prayer beads wrapped around his cursed right hand. He pulled them off, unleashing the powerful wind tunnel that was concealed under the prayer beads. The wind tunnel sucked up everything in its' path. The youkai got sucked in along with a couple trees and other shrubbery, which got pulled right out of the ground because of the tremendous wind that emitted from Miroku's right hand. In a matter of minutes, all of the youkai were gone. Miroku quickly returned the prayer beads to their place, fit loosely around his right hand and lower arm.  
  
Sango relaxed and set down her Hiraikotsu. If it weren't for Miroku's powerful wind tunnel, she would most likely be dead, along with Miroku himself. *Thankfully, neither of us were hurt.* Sango thought and turned to face Miroku. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
There, spread out on the blood-covered ground before her, was the body of Miroku. There was a huge gash that stretched from his shoulder, all the way across his back. "Houshi-sama!" Sango quickly knelt down and propped his head up under her arm. How could this have happened? *He sucked all the youkai into his wind tunnel...there was no one left to hurt him....* Sango thought when she looked up and saw one last remaining youkai, staring straight at her with its bright glowing red eyes.  
  
Sango was overcome with rage and with one sweep of her Hiraikotsu, the demon was brought to its death. She went back over to Miroku. *We have to get him out of here.* And as if she read her thoughts, Kirara transformed and went to Sango's side. Sango got to her feet, with Miroku's arm over her shoulder. She staggered under the weight of Miroku, but made her way to Kirara. Before long, Kirara was soaring through the night sky, with the demon slayer and the Houshi on her back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So, how was it? Yeah, it's a short chapter, but just bear with me until I get the rest done. Please R/R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I got around to updating this. It's a bit longer. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, though I wish I did. So don't sue me! I've grown attached to my stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You can't do this Miroku.you can't die on me," Sango whispered to herself as she rode on her giant pet demon cat. Kirara silently glided along, above the green landscape below. But, Sango didn't notice any of that. She didn't notice the bright moon above or the wind that was biting at her face. Her mind was on one thing, the unconscious houshi that was sitting in front of her. "Come on, Kirara. Can't you go any faster?" Sango desperately asked her pet. Kirara growled in response as if to say, "I'm going as fast as I can!"  
  
Sango sighed and looked ahead. She could finally see it. Kaede's Village was finally coming into view, which meant that they were almost there. As Kirara approached the sleepy village, she slowed down and landed. Sango laid Miroku down on Kirara's back and they both hurried over to Kaede's hut.  
  
Kirara waited outside, for she was a little big to go inside the hut and with Miroku on her back she couldn't change back into her littler form, while Sango rushed inside. "Lady Kaede!" Sango whispered. Kaede woke up as she heard Sango stumble inside her hut.  
  
"Sango? What is it, child?" Kaede whispered back as she sat up and looked at Sango.  
  
"Miroku is badly injured and he needs some bandages," Sango said calming down, now that she was finally able to help Miroku. Without saying a word, Kaede stood up and walked outside to where Kirara was. She looked at the injured Miroku and examined his wound.  
  
"My, this is a very deep wound," she started and then turned to Sango, who was standing behind her watching her every move. "How did he get this badly injured?"  
  
Sango sighed as she tried to remember everything that had happened. Sango helped Kirara take Miroku inside the hut. Kirara transformed and they all went inside.  
  
"And then we came here," Sango finished as she wrapped Miroku's wound up. She had told Kaede what had happened. She stopped and realized that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't there. "Kaede, where's Inuyasha and Kagome? I thought they were still here," Sango asked looking up at Kaede.  
  
"Oh, they got in another fight. Kagome went home, back to her era and Inuyasha followed her," Kaede replied, adding more wood to the fire burning in the center of her hut. The flames jumped up she added the wood and the crackling of burning firewood grew louder.  
  
Sango laid Miroku down as she finished bandaging his wound. She went back over to the fire and picked up her cup of tea. "Well, I'm glad that I wasn't here, then," Sango said as she quietly sipped her tea. "I can't stand them when they fight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why me? Why must I have this task?" Sango whined to herself. The demon slayer sat in front of the houshi. A bowl of a very creamy white liquid sat next to her leg. She desperately looked from the bowl to the houshi and back again several times. It was getting late into the night and Sango was tired, but she was not allowed to go to sleep until this task of hers was finished.  
  
"Why can't Kaede do this?" Sango asked herself while she reached for the bowl. Sango looked at the bowl of liquid in her hands as if it was the most disgusting thing that she had seen in her life. "I guess it's not like I'm kissing him or anything," Sango said, trying to bring her hopes up. But it didn't work. She still felt as though she was about to give a long passionate kiss to Miroku.  
  
Sango slowly slurped up a mouthful of the bitter liquid. *It sure looks better than it tastes. * Sango thought as the liquid was sitting in her mouth. *Okay. might as well get this over with. * 


End file.
